The Littlest Firefly
by Evangeline Christabella
Summary: *House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects* New characters. Shadows Firefly is the youngest in her family. But what she lacks in age, she makes up for in madness... Yes that is from Kill Bill, I know!
1. Meet Shadows

**Chapter 1:**

**Meet Shadows**

**A/N: **SSS is just me separating sections/changing scenes.I chose the name Shadows because of this thing Paramount did with the Marx brothers in it (a six minute skit where they were supposed to promote one of their films) It was called The House that Shadows Built. I can't make things as geniously sick as Rob Zombie can, and I'm sorry if this gets a little dramatic and weird sometimes. I don't want people to read this and think I'm some sort of closet murderer, lol. I just loooove Rob Zombie/HO1C/The Devil's Rejects!! And NO, there will be no incest in my stories. Anything that even seems to hint a Shadows/Baby or Otis/Shadows pairing is completely in your imagination. Oh, and I don't own either, yada yada, nor do I own the line in my summary. But I do own Shadows Firefly, and the Westley family!

**SSS**

Shadows Forefly jumped an inch off of her bed when she heard the alarm clock going off.

"Meet the creeper/Take it deeper/Ahhh-ahh-a-ahhh-a"

She grinned, and jumped out of bed. This was her favorite song. She darted across the hallway to her bathroom and turned the nozzle of the shower. There was a deafening creak, and then boiling water poured out of the showerhead. Shadows stuck her hand into the stream and grimaced in pain, but didn't jerk her hand out of the water. She merely moved her hand through the already thick steam towards the nozzle and turned the water on so it was still hot, but wouldn't scorch her skin off.

The steam that was flowing through the open bathroom door smelled like lavendar and vanilla, and when she pushed open the shower curtain, she saw that her older sister, Baby, was laying on her bed.

"Hello, dollface." Baby greeted her with a grin.

"Morning, baby-doll." Shadows replied also smiling as she walked across the hallway," Hand me that towel, please."

Baby reached behind her and tossed the towel to Shadows. She hadn't looked away from the AP magazine she was flipping through that had been on the floor by Shadows' bed.

"Look at this sexy beast." She turned the magazine towards Shadows who saw that it was a picture of some Gothic singer of a Punk band," Sexy tattoos."

"You know me... I'm more into those pretty boy types. As sick as it is." She raised her eyebrows at Baby who was making a disgusted face.

"Ew. I always get this nasty taste in my mouth when I think of pretty boys. Like that fag dancing around in those kid movies."

"Which ones?" Shadows asked as she pulled on a tight black tanktop over her leaopord print bra. She observed herself in the mirror before grabbing her dark black eyeliner and running it on her lower lid so that the line was thicker than her pinky finger. She put on three coats of black mascara, and then topped the look off with black eyeshadow and blood red lipstick on her lips. She air kissed at the mirror, and grinned her perfect smile.

"Oh, I know who you're talking about. What's it called? Comes on that Disney channel. Some bullshit about a dickhead musical. Yeah, he's gross. He's girlier than I am, and..." Shadows turned away from her mirror and ran her hand up into her long black hair and stuck a sexy pose by sticking her butt out and bending her knees," I'd say I'm pretty girly."  
"Pretty sexy." Baby corrected, flicking her tongue at her and they both giggled. Shadows plopped onto the bed beside her and they continued to look through the magazine.

"So... is Otis bored yet?" Shadows asked eagerly as she turned onto her side and propped her head up on her hand.

"He's always bored. Just waiting for Daddy to call and tell him that there are folks coming our way, and I'm on it."

"Oh, is it your turn to be the bait? I like being the bait."

"Sweetie, the last time you were the bait, you killed the guy before he even got here."

"He tried to fucking put his hand down my pants, what was I supposed to do?" Shadows asked through her hysterical laughter as she remembered the look on the bastard's face when she had stabbed the knife right into it.

"Well... that's a good point. You know, if you would have just told Otis that, he wouldn't have been as mad."

"He got over it pretty quick, though. I brought him those cheerleaders a few days later. God, they were fucking retarded..."

Shadows remembered meeting the girls in her dad's gas station. She had gone in, pretending not to know him, and she had overheard them talking about how he freaked them out. That instantly pissed her off, and when Shadows Firefly got pissed off, all of Texas would feel it. She had pretended to be their friend, and they trusted her because she was beautiful like they were. That was the one day Shadows had decided to dress conservatively; a tight tee shirt and jeans with tennis shoes as opposed to her usual thigh-high boots, short denim skirt and tank top that came to the middle of her abdomen. The girls had trusted her, and she had delivered them to Otis. It was fucking Christmas come early for her dear oldest brother, and he instantly forgave her for the whole 'Killed-the-dude-before-he-could" scenario.

"Yeah. But we had fun with 'em." Baby grinned and jumped up," Come on. Mama's making breakfast."

They skipped down the stairs where their mother was standing over the stove, frying eggs and bacon. Otis was already at the table, gulping black coffee and laughing at something he was reading in the newspaper.

"Still lookin' for that girl. Fish-boy's girlfriend." He put the newspaper down and smiled at his sisters who had just sat down," But we wouldn't know anything about her, would we?"

"Who's Fish-Boy?" Shadows asked, feigning oblivion. They all burst out laughing, and Otis ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Don't!" She whined jokingly," It looks perfect today!"  
"It always looks perfect." Mother Firefly kissed her head, and then did the same to Baby," My girls always look like angels."

There was a shriek below them, and several sobs, followed by more wailing.

"Is that the postman?" Mother Firefly asked, looking a cross between amused and bewildered.

"Yeah, that fucking dick sounds like a fucking pussy," Otis slammed down his fork and stormed out of the room. They heard him stomping down the stiars.

"Ha! That was clever!" Shadows exclaimed, getting Otis's dick and pussy joke after a good long while.

"Shay..." Rufus said, shaking his head," You are a dumbass."

"Rufus! Now, don't be cruel! She's a beautiful baby. She ain't gotta be smart. Everyone loves my Shay." Shadows beamed lovingly when Mother Firefly grasped her chin," And everyone loves my Baby."

"Besides, RJ..." Shadows asked, looking at him with those deep black eyes that burned a hole through the retinas of the retinas of those that looked into them," ...what's being smart gonna get you 'round here?"


	2. Meet the Westley's

**Chapter 2:**

**Meet the Westley's**

**A/N: ** Seven new characters coming yuor way in this chapter. Leave a review if you get confused and I'll post a family tree in my A/N for Chapter 3. This one might be a little boring because it's that obligatory introduction chapter, but I promise, murder and mayhem is coming soon! :)

**SSS**

Seventeen year old Ferrah Westley sighed heavily as she stared out the window of her family's RV. The car was silent except for the ruffling of papers up front; her mother was trying to decipher a map to direct them where to go.

"Well, it's not like this road doesn't lead somewhere!" Her mother exclaimed, breaking the silence as she put down the map.

"Maggie, you're missing the point here!" Her father retorted, in a just as irritated voice. They had been arguing from San Antonio to the middle of nowhere," We're running out of gas! What the hell are we going to do if we run out of gas?"

"Please don't raise your voice at me." Maggie demanded and Ferrah rolled her eyes.

"I'm in hell!" She moaned, and Maggie turned around.

"What?" She asked, obviously having no idea what Ferrah had just said because her tone was light.

"Nothing, Mom." Ferrah snapped as she laid down on the couch she was sitting on and put a pillow over her face.

"Hey, how long do you think I'd have to hold it down over her face before she suffocated?" Her twin brother, Michael asked, as he pushed the pillow down on her face jokingly.

"Michael Joseph!" Maggie turned around," Don't suffocate your sister! And where is your brother?"

"Oh, he's, um... he's in the bathroom."

Their parents exchanged a look, and Maggie stood up. She moved her way to the back, struggling to keep her balance. She banged on the bathroom door once, and started shouting through it.

"Hey! Alexander! Get out here, now!"

"Mom, he's not doing any..."

Maggie shot Michael a warning look at then banged on the door even more.

"Tell him I'm going to come back there and break it down!"

"Oh, tell Paul he isn't gonna do shit!" Alex's voice came through the door but it wasn't very loud, and his words were slurred. He was in there smoking weed or snorting cocaine," He's got a gimp leg, and he expe-tts me to be-llieve that he's going to b-re-aak down the d-ooo-r?"

"S'cuse me, darling." Paul's brother, John, had emerged from the back, and he gently moved Maggie out of the way of the door. He rammed his shoulder into it, and then again, and again. On the third push, the door flew open.

"What the fuck, man? You on steroids?" Alex asked as John grabbed him and pulled him out of the bathroom. A cloud of smoke made the entire trailer smell like pot the second the door opened.

"Go to your room!" Maggie shouted, not knowing what else to say.

"We're on a trailer, man. I ain't got a room."

"I meant your bed. Go sit on it until I tell you you can get up." Maggie ordered, knwoing that this was the most ridiculous thing she had ever said and that the punishment wasn't a punishment at all.

"Fine." He walked over to his bed, fell onto his stomach, and closed his eyes.

"Goddamn it..." Maggie muttered under her breath as she went back to her seat in the front of the RV.

"Like I said... I'm in hell!" Ferrah groaned as she held the pillow over her face harder. She kept it there until her lungs screamed at her for air. Finally, she pulled it off, and took a deep breath. God, what she would have given for God to strike her with lightening. It would have been better than this shitty vacation with her family. Who wanted to see Texas, anyway?

"Gas station!" Maggie pointed at the sign by the side of the road that pictured a grotesque looking clown and large bloody letters.

"Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Mayhem." Michael read as he, John, and Ferrah looked out the window," And it's also a gas station? Why don't we have cool gas stations like that in New York?"

"Because there are other cool things. Like... Broadway and the Statue of Liberty. You know... normal things." John moved away from the window and went into the back of RV.

"Well, as strange as it is going to be there, we need gas now." Paul told them," Amd I haven't eaten since nine this morning. Didn't that sign say something about fried chicken?"

"Oh, you're not going to eat it, are you?" A voice from the back asked.

John's wife, Eden, had been napping in the back and had finally woken up.

"Oh, look who decided to join the living." Maggie said, with a smile," Trust me, he won't eat it. We don't want you getting Hepatitus or something while we're on vacation, honey."

Paul laughed, and kissed her hand.

"You're right. I'm sure there's a McDonalds around here somewhere. Even in this podunk back water mutant wasteland, there has to be a McDonalds..."

**Coming Soon: Chapter 3: ****Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Mayhem**


	3. Captain Spaulding

**Chapter 3:**

**Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Mayhem**

"Mom, this place is disgusting." Ferrah complained as they walked down the stairs of the RV.

"It's a gas station, Ferrah. What were you expecting?"

"Um... one that isn't as... something with a name, ok?! Exxon, TigerMart, you know? This is so... weird."

Michael came running outside up to them, looking exhilarated at soemthing he had seen.

"It is so weird in there! You have to come in. It's... awesome!" Michael didn't wait for them to say whether or not they would be coming in or not. He turned and ran back through the door. Paul laughed, and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I don't know if this is healthy or not..." Maggie said jokingly as she looked through the dirty windows at Michael taking pictures of every little attraction that was in the gas station.

"Oh, he's a guy." Paul told her, kissing her cheek," And so am I. I want to see."

Ferrah got a tugging feeling in her chest, and suddenly, her heart started pounding. Something told her not to go inside there. So when Maggie started to walk forward to follow Paul, she grabbed her hand.

"Mom, don't go in there."

Maggie laughed slightly, and kissed her forehead," Sweetie, come on. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's probably all manufactured."

"Mom, I really don't think they can just fake stuff. Isn't that like... being a con artist?"

Against her better judgment, she continued walking with Maggie, gripping her hand, until they were through the door.

"God, it is hot out there." Eden sighed as she came inside behind them," And it's pretty gross in here. I don't know what's worse..."

John rang the bell, but no one came out. He rang it again, then again, then again.

"What, is there no one here?" Paul asked, going around to the other side of the counter and looking into the back.

"Free gas." Eden said optimistically as she and Maggie observed a girl, except she wasn't exactly a girl anymore. She was a lopsided creature inside of a case; just one of many freakish and grotesque attractions that littered the small, dirty shop. This one was definately a girl, or at least, if this thing was real, it used to be a girl when it was alive. Her head looked gigantic on top of a monkey's body. A sign underneath the exhibit read in bold letters," MARY THE MONKEY GIRL. FOUND IN BORNEO."

"Mom, can we go please?" Ferrah asked, pulling on her hand as the beginning of a panic attack reared it's ugly head at her.

"Sweetie, it's not real. I promise, it's not real." Maggie reassured her, but she didn't sound as sure as Ferrah would have liked.

"Stop ringing that fuckin' bell!" A male voice yelled from the back, and Paul quickly ran out from behind the counter and stood beside John nonchalantly," I fucking hear you. Jesus Christ..."

A dirty bald older man came through the door that had a glowing sign that read," Captain Spaulding's Murder Ride" above it. More grotesque than how filty he was was the fact that he had his face painted like a clown. High, curved eyebrows with blue paint underneath them, completely white face; this guy clearly had a childhood obsession he was acting out in adulthood, or he worshipped John Wayne Gacy.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, flashing a rotted smile that made all of them cringe.

"We just filled up a tank outside." Paul told him, beckoning behind him," We're just going to pay for it."

The older man nodded, and wiped a red stain off of his hand onto his baggy white T-shirt. Ferrah's eyes widened when she saw it, and when Captain Spaulding saw her looking, he laughed to himself.

"Just chicken blood. I make the wings myself." He told her.

"So you're Captain Spaulding?" Alex asked, a look of disgust on his face and clearly heard in his voice," What the hell is all this stuff?"

"Oh, just things I've collected over the years." Captain Spaulding took the money from Paul and punched in how much had been given to him on an ancient cash register.

"What's this Murder Ride that the sign speaks of?" Michael asked eagerly as he snappped a picture of Captain Spaulding when he wasn't looking.

"Stop it!" Paul whispered strictly, and Michael instantly lowered the camera.

"It's two dollars for kids, three for adults, and I can see your boy is quite interested in the artifacts I have around here." He grinned that black toothed smile," I say you let him see it."

"No, we really don't have time." John told him, as he put his arm around Eden and turned to go.

"What brings you folks out here in the middle of nowhere, anyway?" Captain Spaulding asked, and they all stopped and turned around, none wanting to be rude, except for Alex.

"Can we fucking go, please? I feel like I'm catching something just from being here" He asked obnoxiously, and Maggie turned around and shot him a look, but Captain Spaulding only grinned.

"We're on vacation." Paul told him," Just driving cross country."

Captain Spaulding nodded, and laughed to himself," Looking for anything in particular?"

"No, just looking for historical sites, culture, you know... tourist stuff." Paul explained.

"Oh..." Captain Spaulding nodded, and didn't try to hide it when he visibly checked out Maggie, Eden, and Ferrah," So are you pretty ladies having fun? Looking at tourist stuff?"

"Um... yeah." Eden replied, furrowing her brows slightly, and looking at John for help.

"We're going now."  
"Ok, ok. I hit on your girls, I get it. Here, I'll make it up to you. Since your boy has such an interest in the macabre, I can point you all in the direction of some toruist "stuff" that you'll all enjoy. The Dr. Satan hanging tree."  
"The Dr. Satan hanging tree?" Michael asked incredulously. He ran forward and put both of his hands on the counter," Where is this Dr. Satan hanging tree?"

"Michael, it doesn't matter. We really don't have time for the Dr. Satan Hanging tree." Maggie informed him, gripping his arm and pulling him away from the counter.

"Oh, trust me, everyone's who has been there has said that it is the best site in Texas. Especially if you're looking for a story to tell." There was that grin again. This time Ferrah had to look away.

"Well, we really don't..."

"Dad, please. Please!" Michael begged," You know how into this stuff I am. I'll be forever in your debt. Please!"

Paul sighed, and looked at Maggie who was shaking her head slightly.

"How about if I take him to see it, and you all can stay with the RV? How far is it?"

"About a mile up the road. Go through the woods into the field... and there it is." Spaulding told them," It's a pretty brutal walk in this heat."  
"Exactly." Maggie agreed," We'll all go."  
"Are you sure?" Paul asked her, as the bells on the door jingled signaling the arrival of another customer. Even Captain Spaulding turned to see who it was, and to the guys' delight, it was a beautiful woman of about twenty five, with long blonde hair, grey eyes, and a teasing smile that formed on her face the second she saw the family standing there.

"Hey Spaulding!" She greeted him, grinning even bigger.

"Hi, Baby!" He greeted her enthusiastically as she leaned over the counter so he could kiss her cheek," These nice folks are on their way to the Hanging Tree. Baby here lives right by there."

"So you know how to get there?" Michael asked hopefully.

"Of course! I know that place well. Used to play around it as a kid. Me and my sister."

"You have a sister?" Michael asked, grinning, clearly picturing himself and these two girls having a threesome. Maggie and Ferrah both elbowed him hard in the stomach, but it was Ferrah who spat," You're such a jackass!"

"My sister's my best friend." Baby replied, beaming that teasing smile still as she grabbed a pack of gum so as not to appear suspicious. If she had just walked in there and then walked right back out without buying anything, they might think she was just there to lure them. It was unlikely, but in her years alive, killing people, she knew that a lot of people had prominent instincts; ones that warned them long before they actually died that death was near.

"You two can both be my best friends." Alex told her, and Baby laughed hysterically. Eden and Maggie looked at each other, shocked at how maniacal this girl's voice was.

"Look, Mikey here, really wants to see this Dr. Satan hanging tree. He has a..." Paul stopped, and searched for the right word," He kind of has a fascination with this sort of thing. So does Alex, as you can see by the way he dresses."

Paul was referring to the fact that Paul only wore black, and that his shirt was plastered with several inverted crosses.

"I think it's sexy." Baby replied, winking at Alex who grinned.

"I think _you're _sexy." Alex replied, and she cackled uncontrollably again.

"Well, we'll have to spend some time alone, won't we?" She asked, gripping his hand and putting it on her shoulder.

"Let's go to the RV." Alex told her, beckoning towards the door.

"Well, you're just a Casanova, aren't you?"

"I'm better." He replied, completely forgetting his family was right there.

"Can we go please?" Maggie asked irritably," And you two stay away from each other when we're in the RV. No going in the back, understood?"

"Mom, don't block my..."

"Don't make me whack you upside your head, boy." Paul snapped, only half serious as they all walked towards the door.  
"Thanks, man." John thanked Captain Spaulding who only waved. It was strange; the grin on his face was a lot like Baby's...

SSS

"So, you say you live around the tree?" Paul asked once they started driving.

"Yeah, you can park this thing at my house if you want."

"Sure. That's probably a good idea." Paul replied," Was that scary for you growing up? Living so close to the spot where this crazy man was supposedly hanged?"

"What do you mean 'supposedly'? It's not a lie, mister." Baby replied, her grin gone. Her tone was slightly offended, and it took them all off guard. Maggie, in a terrible mood, rolled her eyes, and ran her fingers through her straight blonde hair, sighing. This girl was a fucking loon, and they had to listen to her ramblings of lunacy until they got to the stupid tree in the middle of this stupid wasteland. Not her idea of the perfect vacation.

As much as she wanted to, she didn't call the girl a psycho to her face. She didn't accuse her of being on a rainbow of drugs either. It was Eden who spoke what they were both thinking.

"You don't honestly believe that story, do you? Let me guess, the guy was an insane asylum doctor that was as crazy as the inmates, right?"

"How did you know?" Baby asked, that irksome smile back on her face. Eden thought about slapping it off of her face, just because it was so annoying, but reconsidered. Really, Baby hadn't done anything to them, she was just a little too weird for their tastes.

"That's how most urban legends start." Eden replied," I don't buy it. None of us buy it except for Michael, and maybe Alex, but I don't know. Just sounds a little too horror movie for me."  
"Oh, I get it. You're smart adults, huh?"

"Yeah." Eden replied shortly before looking out the window, signaling to Baby that their conversation was over.

Baby giggled again, but it was quieter this time, almost sinister, but Eden tried to think that the evil nature of this girl's laughter was in her head. But when the girl spoke again, she convinced Eden and every other person in the RV, aside from Michael and Alex, who were still awestruck by her beauty, that there was something seriously wrong with her, and that she might not be as innocent as that childlike laugh lead them to believe.

"The skeptical ones are always the funnest to break."

She didn't laugh after saying it. All she did was grin, just as there was a near-deafening pop, and the car began spinning out of control.


	4. The House Built On Sin

The Littlest Firefly

Chapter 4

The House Built on Sin

A/N: Sorry it took so long, for one. Thank you to those who have reviewed! I love you all! Mother Firefly, in this chapter, as played by Leslie Easterbrook, NOT Karen Black. Otis as he was seen in The Devil's Rejects (grey hair, beard, etc). By the way, I met Bill Moseley (Otis) yesterday and let me just say... OMG!! He is awesome!! Sid Haig (Cpt. Spaulding) is cool too, but I think he was high...

SSS

"Right up here, mister man." Baby pointed to a concealed road a little ways ahead of them," Just turn up there and keep going straight."

"Alright." Paul replied as he turned onto the road. Once they started to drive up it and their entry point had disappeared, it was nearly dark. Maggie, who had been reading a magazine, reached to turn on one of the overhead lights.

"Keep going. Keep going." Baby told Paul, grinning once again. It was as though she knew he was reluctant to keep going, thinking this girl was just taking them on a wild goose chase for her own entertainment.

There was a sudden bang, and the RV began spiraling out of control. It was a blowout, which Paul knew, so he tried to turn into the spiraling to stop them from hitting something, but the RV slammed head on into a tree.

"Shit!" Paul yelled, jumping up and limping to the door.

"Oh my God, Paul, you're bleeding!" Maggie exclaimed, jumping up and running to him.

"I hit my head on the steering wheel, sweetheart. But I'm fine."

"Whoa... this sucks." Baby said, and once again, there was that childish laughter.

"Oh my God, will you shut up?!" Eden exclaimed, finally reaching her breaking point with the girl.

"Aunt Eden, just chill." Alex responded delicately," Everyone just chill. Her hosue is right up the road, we can use her phone."  
"Sure, you can use my phone." Baby replied," And my brother, RJ has a tow truck. He can tow it to a mechanic."

"Then I guess there's no need for a phone then, is there?" Maggie responded, now unable to hide her irritation any longer. She walked off of the RV, helping Paul walk. Eden was talking under her breath to John, who was trying to calm her down.

"Baby, just relax. Yeah, she's a little..." John watched as Baby skipped up the dirt road, singing to herself," ...odd, but she is helping us. We have to give her that."  
"How do we know she's going to help us? I have a really bad feeling about this." Eden continued, gripping his hand a little tighter as they walked out of the trees. Ahead of them was an wooden gate with a deer skull at the very top. There were cows in an enclosed area, and then beyond them, there was the house. It was larger than they had expected; it definately had two floors at least, and a large wooden porch with homemade chairs on it. There were chimes hanging from the ceiling outside, and they were ringing vaguely with the light breeze.

"Wow. This is awesome. Mom, Dad, I want a house like this." Michael called back to them.

"I don't." Ferrah replied, a chill going down her spine as she looked at the house. There was soemthing weird about this place. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she got a weird, almost sinister vibe from it.

"Don't worry about it. There ain't no way I'm living out here if this girl is any indication of how the other people are." Paul replied, grimacing in pain. He had banged his knee on the steering wheel as well when they had hit, and now, walking was almost excruciating.

They got to the gate, and Baby stopped her singing and dancing to open it. But once she was through, the skipping continued until she was up to the door. The family followed her, and watched as she banged on it.

"Mama?! Shay?! RJ?!" She yelled, catching them all of guard and causing them to jump. Ferrah covered her ears, and rolled her eyes," Open the door! It's me!"  
"Oh my God, do you have to yell?!" Ferreah asked, taking cues from Eden and Maggie, and showing her aggravation at Baby.

"They won't open the door unless I yell."

The door opened and a woman was standing there. She was older, but there was a certain resemblance between her and Baby. This was, no doubt, the mama she had been yelling for. The woman was mildly attractive, not as hot as her daughter was, but still pretty all the same. Her hair was more disheveled than Baby's, her mascara and eyeliner were running a little, and above all of that, she looked older, but there was no doubt the two were mother and daughter.

"Precious!" Baby's mother purred in a southern drawl, putting both of her hands on Baby's face and kissing both of her cheeks," How's my beautiful baby doin'?"  
"Good." Baby was smiling gigantically, clearly loving all this attention she was getting from her mother. It was odd for the Westley's so see, consdiering Baby was in her twenties at least, and she was acting like a five year old, giddy over her mother's undivided attention.

"Who are your friends?" Mother asked again, ignoring the three girls completely, and looking at the boys. She winked at John, giggling as she outstretched her hand to him," Mother Firefly."

"Mother Firefly?" Ferrah asked, furrowing her eyebrows to show that she found this to be the most ludicrous name she'd ever heard.

"Mother Firefly." Both Baby and Mother Firefly answered before erupting into hysterical laughter.

John, knowing that this woman fancied him, decided to play it nice with her so they could get in and get out of there quickly.

"Hi, I'm John." He replied, shaking her hand. She intertwined her fingers with his, and moved closer to him, grinning. Eden scowled, but knew that John was just trying to be nice so they could hurry things along," We had a bit of an accident up the road, and we are wondering if your son could use his tow truck to take our RV to a mechanic."  
"Oh, RJ _is _a mechanic, darlin'." Mother Firefly laughed, as she pulled John so he came into the house. Once they were inside, to their shock, they saw the biggest man they had ever seen sitting on the couch watching an old Mickey Mouse cartoon on mute. His face was wrapped in dirty gauze, but they could still see, even in the dark, the dark crevices burns had left on his face. Ferrah held onto Maggie's arm, now starting to tremble with fear. She just wanted to get out of there, to get away from these weird people. She had nothing against people with deformities, even ones as gruesome as this poor guy's, but all of these people were just too weird.

"Oh, don't be afraid of Tiny, sweet thing." Mother Firefly told Ferrah who had her head against Maggie's arm," He's harmless. He just looks this way because of a little accident we had a couple years back." Mother Firefly laughed slightly, and beckoned for them to sit down on the couches.

"It's ok." Maggie whispered to Ferrah soothingly, hoping Mother Firefly wouldn't hear. She didn't; she was too busy telling Tiny, to go find RJ. Tiny rose to his feet, and slowly lumbered out of the room.

"I want to go, Mom."

"Shh..." Maggie responded, kissing her head.

"Ants in the pants, huh?" Mother Firefly asked with a smile," My girls were the same way. Always runnin' around, lookin' for somethin' to do. They both hate doing nothin'."

"You have another daughter?" Michael asked, and he and Alex both smiled excitedly at each other.

"Is she as gorgeous as Baby?" Alex asked, and Baby smiled at him, and then licked her lips sensually.

"Oh, my Shadows is the most gorgeous lil devil on this side of the Mississippi. Both of my girls are." Mother Firefly replied, stroking Baby's face when she looked up at her. Baby had looked offended that her mother had said that Shadows was moee beautiful than she, but after she added on the last part, that smile came back to her face," They both have their special traits. Baby is innocent, and Shay is... like I said, she's my little devil."

"Evil..." Baby whispered, making claws with her hands and roaring jokingly.

"Where is this Shay? I think we should meet her." Michael told Mother Firefly and Baby eagerly.

"She's around. Probably upstairs with my brother, Otis."

"Wow, there are plenty of kids running around here, aren't they?" Paul asked, trying to keep the conversation going just because awkward silence would be a lot worse than chatting with these strange ladies.

"Oh yeah. All by different daddy's." Mother Firefly replied with a grin," I was quite promiscuous in my youth, see. Otis isn't really mine though. He was a drifter. He found us up at Captain Spaulding's, came to live with us when Shay was just this high..." Mother Firefly put her hand to her side so it was about four feet off the floor," But he's like a son to me. That boy is quite a handful. Then again, he's not really a boy anymore. Rufus was by a trucker I met while on the job..." She laughed at the last part, but the fact that this woman was a prostitute when she was younger was anything but funny," Baby and Shadows were by a man named Earl. Earl's the reason why Tiny looks like that. Earl wasn't a bad man. He just..." She paused and smiled," ...thought our house was possessed by devils."  
"I can see why." Eden muttered under her breath.

"What's that?" Mother Firefly asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Oh, nothing." Eden replied sarcastically.

"Something you wanna say, baby doll?" A voice asked from the doorway. Everyone looked, and to the horror of every Westley in the room, they saw a girl walking down the stairs. If they hadn't wanted to leave before, they certainly wanted to get out of there now that she was in the room with them.

She was beautiful, no doubt about it, but those black pits she had for eyes were the most unsettling thing they had seen there. There was something behind them, and it sent chills down all of their spines. It was both insanity and evil.

This was Shadows Firefly.


End file.
